Venables
The story of one man, through time and space. Early Life "Admiral Richard Venables, Fleet Admiral and Hero of Sevastopol, Duke of Argyll and servant of His Majesty'."''' Richard Ibram Venables was born in Scotland in 1700, he was born into an aristocratic military family with French connections.He joined the British Military at a young age, eventually rising to become a Lieutenant Commander in the British Navy. He rose to become a Commodore and then was transferred to the Royal Marines, where he was placed in command of the Regiment for a brief time. After that be joined the East India Trading Company and was posted as a Major to the 74th Regiment of Foot. He served in India as a Lieutenant Governor of Bengal and lead many campaigns against various India. He later commanded the 47th Regiment in Africa and defeated the Zebula and his rebels in the Sahara desert. He then travelled to Switzerland and worked and lived there, as Duke of Jura and Ambassador from Great Britain to King William II. He went quiet for quite awhile after Switzerland, though it is rumoured he travelled to the Pacific as part of a Royal Navy expedition. He became the Lord Marshal of the EITC, which he was deposed of due to his wanting to make changes to the system which others did not like. He then was made an Admiral of the Royal Navy and commanded the fleet during the First and Second Maroon Wars. He was married to Hannah Venables. He also served as a Intelligence Officer and Section Chief for BI6 and then retired, he worked briefly in politics and even travelled back to Switzerland, serving as a parliament member and Minister of Defence until being placed in Cyrogenic sleep by the Grand Imperial Order, this was due to an oath he made to Kwagar Ocata regarding Lady Genevieve Spark and her upcoming death, unless someone did something about it. World War Two and Concerning Wizards ''"I have discovered a dreaded truth, the truth of the Venables, and this fantastic young lady showed me the way!" In 1941 Venables was awoken from his sleep, he was called to once more fight. He was placed into the British Army Torchwood Division. He began to combat the NAZI threat in secret, combating various evils and working alongside a mysterious figure known only as, 'The Doctor'. He eventually met and married a young girl, called Raven. It was at this point that he discovered his family history, his family has a long, proud tradition as wizard, but had abandoned it during the mid 16th century. Richard and Raven travelled throughout Europe for awhile until he was taken away again by the GIO. Cyrogenically put to sleep again, he never got the chance to say goodbye to Raven. The Modern Age "Space, the final frontier, these are the voyages of the Starship, Retribution. Her ongoing mission, to protect and transport Emperor Kwagar Ocata whilst he is in Cyrogenic sleep." Venables was awoken in 2409 by the Order to begin his new life as a Starfleet officer. He was awoken, given a briefing and then sent to Starfleet academy, where he studied as a tactical officer and began his career on the USS Apache, under Captain Taggart. He proved himself well against the Klingons and Borg during the Klingon War of 2409 and was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and placed in Command of the USS Retribution-B, an heavily modified and refitted Constitution Class cruiser with the serial number of NCC-991996-B. With the Retribution he quietly served alongside the Phanton Guardian Fleet of the Alpha Quadrant. It was during this time that he tried to communicate with his wife Raven, who he hadn't seen since the 20th century. It is known that eventually with the help of a close group of friends he safely awoke Emperor Ocata and brought him back to the world safe and sound. For this he was made Knight of Four in the Knights of the Round. The Far Future :"Grand Moff Viktor Venables is a hard, cold, and extremely calculating man. A brilliant theorist and tactician,Venables is an ambitious man with few moral scruples, always ready to take advantage of the mistakes of others. He is also more than a little vain, wearing an expensive fur-brimmed coat, in addition to his standard service uniform. he has put great emphasis on success through total domination, an applied principle of the New Order and is known to have underworld connections."" :— Republic Report on Venables ' ' He would continue to serve Lord Kwagar for many years, serving as a senior member of Grand High Command and leading Pheonix Legion into battle on multiple fronts. He was highly respected by many of the Ancients, who saw his utter loyalty to their cause. He in turn held the Council of Ancients in high esteem, especially as Lord Kwagar slowly descended further away from the goals of the Ancients, eventually crowning himself 'Grand Emperor'. When the Ancients, led by Lord Aqueron Ocata, abandoned Lord Kwagar and his 'New Empire', Venables was on Balmorra fighting in the civil conflict with their Imperial Allies. When news came to him of the mass exodus, he immediately returned to Drumond Kaas and confronted Lord Kwagar, challenging him on his actions. He berely escaped the wrath of Kwagar and escaped with two other people. Apprentice Genevie'Adelai and Captain Maar Ironskull. Venables and his allies went into hiding on Tatooine and eventually were joined by Lord Aqueron and the Council of Ancients. They founded a military stronghold and Venables returned to Balmorra in secret and convinced his former troops to desert and support the Council of Ancients. He was made Grand Moff of the New Order and began to reform the military into a proper fighting force, rebuilding the High Command structure, as well as founding the Council of Moffs, a group dedicated to leading the Imperial Military. He personally made Genevie'Adelai his personal 'Inquisitor' and placed her on the Council of Moffs as the Moff of the Inquisition, as well as promoting Ironskull to the rank of Moff and placing him on the Council as well. He then did something that shocked everyone, he returned to the Grand Imperial Order, deciding to keep his oath to the Emperor and so continue his service. He was made Lord Commissar-General and charged with the moral purity of the Grand Imperial Military, leading the Grand Imperial Commissariat. Whilst also holding a commission as Captain of the GIS Retribution-C, the personal ship of Emperor Ocata. The Further Future... What his future holds now is unknown, though there are rumours amongst the Order of Balance of a second Venables, a Venables in another universe, leading a simple life under Chieftain Ocata. Middle Earth "There are two things I enjoy in life, namely pipeweed and the comforts of the Prancing Pony." Born and raised in Dol Amroth. Ibram Venables is the eldest son of the Steward of Tolfalas. He grew up alongside the young Prince Imrahil, due to the fact his family were of the upper nobility of the fair city. Ibram was born for a life of military exploits and bravery and he did so, serving the Steward of Gondor faithfully from a young age, even travelling North to the Breelands with Boromir to Rivendell. He worked tirelessly with the Rangers of the North to fight the Dark Lord's servants in the North, whilst also serving his master, the Chieftain of Tolfalas, Kwagarr Ocata, a second dimensional version of the original Ocata.